Farsa
by Truffa
Summary: Lenka y Rinto son pareja, una pareja perfecta que siempre estará junta, más allá de todo. Porque Rinto es amable, ella lo sabe, él es considerado, y Gumiya lo entiende perfectamente. Porque ellos dos son novios, como debe ser. One-shot, RintoxLenka, RintoxGumiya


Holis, dios, últimamente he escrito bastantes fanfics de Vocaloid, no sé que me pasa, pero not bad. Está idea se me ocurrió la otra noche, y quise escribirla, no sé ustedes, pero es interesante escribir sobre una relación falsa y plagada por una cotidianidad tóxica, es interesante, y espero que les interese tanto como a mí. ¿Y por qué esta pareja/triángulo tan inusual? Porque se me da la puta gana, además que quería escribir algo de RintoxGumiya, pero no salía, pero eso sí, metí RintoxLenka y lo que dije arriba, así que... salió!

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid ni sus fanloids me pertenecen!

 **Parejas:** RintoxLenka, RintoxGumiya

 **Advertencias:** Tragidrama marcan yo!

Lenka apretó la mano de su amado novio, Rinto, con la suya, entrelazando sus delgados y pequeños dedos con los de él, más largos y grandes. El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía ella, con falsa dulzura que edulcoraba el beso en la mejilla que recibió.

Ella sentía perfectamente la mentira, la falsedad en los caballerosos y amorosos actos de su novio, que como siempre, mantenía aquella sonrisa de príncipe azul que hacía suspirar no sólo a Lenka. La rubia muchacha podía sentir como esa relación adornada de cotidiana ilusoria felicidad se mantenía en pie porque sí. Ese castillo de arcilla, que se mantenía en pie, pero lleno de grietas.

«Rinto es amable, también muy cariñoso. Él es así con todo el mundo, sin excepciones, ni siquiera conmigo» Pensó comprensiva «Siempre se esfuerza en hacerme feliz, me regala chocolates y flores, además de llevarme a lugares bonitos. Es el novio perfecto»

Observa a su novio, pero los ojos de él no la miran. Ella no necesita seguir los azules ojos de Rinto para saber a quien mira, ni mucho menos saber como lo mira. Esa apasionada, amorosa y gentil mirada zafiro contempla a cierto chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, que trabaja en la librería de enfrente, y es así cada vez que pasan por ahí. Lenka nota como el hombre se da cuenta de la mirada de Rinto, se sonroja y da vuelta el rostro, ocultando una sonrisa, seguramente. La rubia siente los celos trepar por su espalda e insertarse en su corazón con sus grandes garras.

«No debería sentirme así» Niega con la cabeza para afirmar sus pensamientos. Luego sus azules ojos se alzan para contemplar a Rinto, que parece haberla olvidado. «Rinto en verdad es todo un caballero, su amabilidad no tiene límites, por lo tanto no debería ser así de egoísta y posesiva, después de todo, a quien toma de la mano es a mí»

Sus cortas uñas se entierran levemente en la blanca piel de Rinto, llamando su atención y apartándole del otro varón que trabaja afanoso en la tienda de libros. Con incomodidad latente se disculpa e inicia una conversación sobre banalidades, incluso ofrece algún presente para más tarde e ir a cenar. Lenka sonríe con sus ojos tornándose grises, opacos y marcados de amargura, que disfraza en dulces palabras.

Ella lo sabe, y él también. Esa relación que todos apoyaban y alababan llevaba más de seis años en pie; jamás habían menguado las palabras románticas, los regalos bonitos y las citas a lugares elegantes, incluso se viven juntos, por no mencionar que sus charlas son duraderas y animadas, nunca existieron peleas. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son la pareja perfecta, y Lenka se convence de que es así. Pero ambos son perfectamente conscientes de que esa flor que hace seis años había florecido ahora se hallaba marchita y ni toda el agua del mundo podría hacerla renacer, la monotonía había caído como la semilla y los engaños regado sus raíces. Todo es una ilusión.

No importa la cantidad de gestos de falso amor ni cuanto la gente repita que son una linda pareja, ellos, en especial Lenka, saben que no es más que la cotidianidad la que mantiene juntos sus caminos.

«Rinto es el mejor chico que pude haber conocido, siempre considera los sentimientos de los demás, en especial los míos, por eso seguimos juntos» Se convence apretando sus labios, sus ojos ven vacíos la acera. Se apega a Rinto y sonríe con satisfacción falsa «Sí, definitivamente es el mejor novio, y aunque ame a otro, aunque me engañe y aunque él sufra, sigue a mi lado. Considera mis sentimientos y sigue siendo mi novio, aunque lastime a Gumiya-kun... En efecto, es un gran novio, que me pone por delante de sí, todo por mi felicidad»

Lenka sabe que solo busca convencerse, forzar por su garganta esa amarga medicina. Ella desea creer que el hecho de que sigan juntos es porque Rinto es un buen novio, porque es un caballero, siempre atento y amable. Busca ignorar la realidad, finje no saber sobre la relación a escondidas, no tan escondida, que mantiene Rinto con Gumiya, se hace creer que ellos dos no se ven cuando ella no está, hace ojos ciegos a esos besos y caricias que se dan ambos en el apartamento que comparten, hace la vista gorda ante la tristeza que inunda el corazón de Rinto. Ella esquiva la realidad, aferrándose a los trozos de ese, alguna vez, grande amor, juntando las piezas rotas como si así las arreglara.

«Somos muy felices» Insiste para sí, sabiendo que no es verdad. Sabe que Rinto no la mira, que no siente nada por ella, que en su corazón... No hay cabida para nadie más que para Gumiya, por quien sabe que él haría lo que fuese. «Y no debería quitarle crédito a Gumiya-kun, después de todo, él es un gran amigo de Rinto, le aprecia mucho... No se interpone en nuestra felicidad, es un chico muy dulce y considerado, como debe ser»

La rubia muchacha también sabe que Gumiya corresponde los sentimientos de Rinto, y así como sabe eso, él sabe que sólo es el amante de Rinto, y a los ojos de los demás, un buen amigo de la pareja. El chico sabe que Rinto y Lenka tienen que estar juntos, son novios desde hace seis años y son una pareja ejemplar que no puede romper.

Ambos siguen su paseo por la plaza comercial, bajo el sol, que se siente frío y distante, como ambos.

Rinto no la ama, pero ella, ¿Ella qué? Sólo siente simpatía, llana y vulgar simpatía, aunque eso ambos lo sienten, seis años dejan rastros de cariño, pero el amor murió incluso antes de que Gumiya entrase a la partida. La vida cotidiana, llena de lo mismo cada día y las palabras de la gente los mantienen juntos. Ellos deben estar juntos.

«Rinto es muy amable, él no me ama ni yo a él, pero sigue a mi lado. Somos tan felices»

Lenka envuelve sus delgados brazos alrededor del brazo del varón, que la mira, esbozando una sonrisa con la gentileza ya agotada. La sonrisa de ella brilla lúgubre.

-Rinto, nosotros deberíamos casarnos-afirma con palabras huecas.

Los ojos azules de Rinto brillan por un momento con rechazo, repugnancia y desprecio a la idea, pero esos sentimientos son ocultados por su máscara de caballerosidad, esboza una sonrisa que tensa las comisuras de sus labios. Se inclina y besa a su novia. Por unos instantes sus ojos buscan fugazmente la tienda donde trabaja Gumiya, su mirada se empaña de desolación y con angustiosa prisa vuelva a mirar a la rubia muchacha.

-¡Claro que sí! No sabes lo feliz que me harías, deberíamos fijar una fecha-exclama con plástica felicidad.

Lenka sonríe satisfecha. Ambos saben que así es como debe de ser.

«Si, somos la pareja perfecta, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, e incluso envejeceremos juntos. Sí, un plan perfecto, así debe ser. Definitivamente» Fuerza esos pensamientos por su corazón, y con rechazo los acepta, porque ella y Rinto son novios.

Buenop, espero que les gustara, si es así; review, comentarios, todo se vale!

Por cierto, el otro día escuche una canción bien trágica pero linda de Vocaloid, me gusto el cover de Luz la verdad, no me convenció Miku, pero es muy linda la canción; Peter Pan Syndrome, si no la han escuchado, corran a hacerlo!

Bye-bye!


End file.
